Star-Field Reactor
The Star-Field Reactor is one piece of technology that led into the Stardust Century. It was made by the Earth Union, and is universally used by the military and government for their weapons and colonies respectively. Function The Star-Field Reactor's main job is to scoop up any atom and particle around the object equipped with the reactor. After it gets scooped up, it splices the atom down to its protons, electrons, and neutrons, then reconstructs it into a nuclear power source. It puts the power in the generator part of the reactor and uses that to fuel the object connected to it. Variants of the reactor came into being, along with the C-Type (which is big enough to power a colony), the S-Type (which is mainly used for battleships and spaceships), and the M-Type (used for Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors). The M-Type was the first to convert the excess into oxygen that got pumped into the cockpit (however, due to how it rushes the process, it causes a defect in the oxygen that mutates the human body into what is known as a Spacer). Core Components *'Scoop Vents' The scoop vents are were a simple solution to how the element atoms were going to get in the reactor. They, as named, are vents that suck in the atoms and deposit them in the splicer. *'Atomic Splicer' The atom splicer makes it possible for the Star-Field Reactor to work at all. It splices the atoms gathered from the scoop vents into protons, electrons, and neutrons, then reorganizes them as nuclear fuel. It rushes the process so the nuclear fuel has a "seam defect". After conversion of the atom, the final result is deposited into the reactor *'Nuclear Fission Reactor' The nuclear reactor powers the machine connected to the Star-Field Reactor, as it uses the nuclear fuel from the atom splicer. System Features Versions *'Original Type/F Type (First Type)' **'The original prototype of the Star-Field Reactor-build, the F Type was used to test out the operation of how it would work in both an orbiting and low-gravity environment. Since 0030-SC, the F Type has been used to fuel Mesiac Base. *'C Type (Colony Type)' **'The first official version of the build, the C Type was used to fuel the Spacial Installation Colonies between the years of 0001 and 0034-SC. The C Type is famously known for having a vent problem that left some colonies in disarray until the development of the C2 Type. The C Type was discontinued and replaced with the C2 Type. *'C2 Type (Colony Type Mk-II)' **'Built in the year 0048-SC, the C2 Type was used to fix the mistakes of the C Type that were known. It was installed into colonies built between the years of 0001 and 0059-SC. *'C3 Type (Colony Type Mk-III)' **'The last of the C Type series (built in 0070-SC), the C3 Type was used to fuel the colonies built from 0070 onward. It's regarded as the best of the series, due to having the correction of the C2, while being refined. *'S Type (Ship Type)' **'The S Type series of Star-Field Reactors (made around 0030 to 0040-SC) was made during the construction of the first set of colonies built, when engineers figured out how to decrease the overall size of the Reactor to fit a spaceship's engine core. This Type of Reactor was discontinued and eventually replaced on all space ships with the S2 Type. *'S2 Type (Ship Type Mk-II)' *'SM Type (Ship Mobile Type)' *'M Type (Mobile Type)' **'The first of the M Type series, this version of the Star-Field Reactor was created during the Arian Conflict in 0087-SC to combat the Arian mobile suits and their URGE Drives. It supposed to minimize the S Type to the size of an ultracompact fission reactor, but that resulted in cutbacks on the refined quality of parts and rudimentary rewiring to facilitate the needs of the mobile suit and its pilot. This issue resulted in various minor problems, but the most famous was when providing oxygen in the cockpit, as the oxygen was mutated in a way that resulted in anyone who spends an extended amount of time in the cockpit to mutate. Most common mutation was into a Spacer. *'M2 Type (Mobile Type Mk-II)' **'A refined variant of the M Type, the M2 was supposed to fix the problems of the first version so that it could be safely manufactured for use onboard mobile suits. It's the most widely known and common version of the M Series, starting around 0088-SC onwards, even after the invention of the M3 and the M4 Types. *'MB Type (Mobile Burst Type)' **'The MB Type was created for the TC2MS-1829 Stardust Nebula Gundam during the Arian Conflict. It was created by DASH Electronics in conjunction with the Earth Union to experiment on the newly made M2 Type. *'M3 Type (Mobile Type Mk-III)' **'A unique variant of the M2 initially invented by Saba Kahel for the ERMS-R001 Stargazer Gundam (based on the MB Type), the M3 Type was supposed to give the mobile suit increased energy by installing a three-reactor array (most common type of array is based in the torso and the giant thruster backpack of the mobile suit). This Type of Reactor signified the start of the R Generation of mobile suits, starting in 0093-SC. *'M4 Type (Mobile Type Mk-IV) *'P Type (Portable Type)' *'I Type (Infinite Type)' *'IM Type (Infinite Mini Type)' History Trivia Category:Stardust Century